Kunai and Katana
by tehkookiemunster
Summary: Naruto's fed up with it. Sasuke Doesn't care. or does he? bad summarry actually pretty gewd story.
1. Chapter 1

okies this is my first fanfic EVER so be especially nice ;DD

NO FLAMING

**WARNING: **Sever Yaoi in later chapters so if chu dun lyke DUN READ!!! OO

and dont tell meh i dun know how to spell for as chu see below that i CAN spell i jus choose not to at times 3

enyways lets stop the ranting and get to teh fluff :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12 am**

_'I can't take it anymore, all the glares and hatred. I just want it all to stop.' _thought Naruto

As he lay in bed. _'I know, I'll just leave.' _Naruto got up from his bed, grabbed a bag, and started packing. About 15 minutes later he was on his way out of Konoha. _**'Naruto are you sure you want to do this?'**_ asked Kyuubi. _'Yea I'm sure; I'll probably return in the next couple years.' _naruto "said" to kyuubi. _**'your loss.' **_

**11 am**

"NARUTO OPEN UP!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. She had been banging on the door now for about 15 minutes. "OI NARUTO!!" she screamed again, but this time when she banged on the door it burst into splinters. She looked inside to reveal a dark house with no life in it at all. "Naruto?" she said as she called out into the lifeless space. Then she spotted something white in all the darkness. She went up to it and picked it up. It turned out to be a piece of paper with writing on it.

_Dear Team 7, _

_I've decided that I'm going to go away for a while. I might be back in a couple years but I don't know for sure. Anyways, Sakura-chan take care of yourself and don't cry when I'm gone. Sasuke you're still a bastard, Kakashi thank you for taking care of Iruka-sensei and keep taking care of him. (HA HA, yes I found out about you guys!!). And Iruka thank you for always being a father to me. Well, that's about it. _

_Naruto_

**12 pm**

"Sakura what's wrong?" asked Kakashi as Sakura came to the bridge, where they usually met, crying. She shoved the note that Naruto had written into his face and left. As soon as Kakashi had read it he handed it to Sasuke with a sullen look, and a bit of a blush, on his face. When Sasuke had finished reading it all you saw was that emotionless mask he usually wore.

**7 years later**

Naruto was standing at the gates of Konoha for the first time in at least seven years. **'What are you waiting for Kit? Just go on in,'** exclaimed Kyuubi. Naruto hesitated for a second and then passed through the gates into the village that he had been away from for so long. The first place he went was the old ramen bar he used to always go to and pig out at. When he stepped inside he saw the old man making ramen like he usually did. "Hey Oji-san!" yelled Naruto as he sat down on a stool. When the man turned around he saw a boy about 19 years old white blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, big bright blue eyes, and a tanned toned body. He also looked a bit feminine for he was not that tall his eyes and hair set a girly look about him. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a black fishnet top underneath and tight black skinny jeans with leather boots. On his wrists he wore 2 black wrist bands, one for each wrist, and on his neck he wore a necklace with a blue stone on the end.

It looked very much like the one the Hokage had given Naruto whenever he first met her.

"Naruto?" the old man asked. "Chyupp!!" exclaimed Naruto with the wide smile he always used to have before he left. The old man laughed and went around to hug Naruto. "You better go tell Tsunande-sama about your return, until then no ramen for you!" stated the man.

"Yea, yea I know." said Naruto who was a bit annoyed. As Naruto walked down the familiar streets of Konoha he thought, _'Wow this place hasn't changed at all! Hmmmm,.. Maybe before I see Baa-chan I'll go surprise Sasuke!' _As soon as that idea popped into his head he ran into a certain sensei that had treated him like a father, and his lover.


	2. He's back?

Ello there I is back!!

Well I think this one went pretty well.

Review and NO FLAMERS!!!

**WARNING: **YAOI boyxboy Don't read if you don't like!! If you read anyways then NO FLAMING!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iruka-sensei!! Kakashi-sensei!!" yelled Naruto as he saw his two favorite sensei's approaching. The two looked up as they heard a familiar, yet a bit more feminine voice. They both looked at each other in question, but when they looked back to where the voice was coming from they saw a certain blonde that they had missed so very much. "Naruto!!!" They both yelled back. Before Naruto knew it he was being dragged by his two former sensei's into a quaint little café. "Naruto, where have you been?!" they both yelled in hushed whispers.

"I've been around." was his only answer. He could not tell them that he had been around the world trying to learn more about the Kyuubi. "You better tell us later." threatened the two Jounin. "Hai, hai." Naruto said in kind of a laid back way. After they had left the café they bid each other goodbye and Naruto went to go find his best friend and crush. About an hour later he was sneaking into the Uchiha mansion. Naruto giggled to himself whenever he saw Sasuke lying on his bed asleep. The Uchiha looked relatively the same than he did before he left. The only differences were that he also had shoulder length hair that was kind of spiked but not quite and he was more, well built and leaner.

Naruto was mesmerized by Sasuke's chest as it went up and down in even breaths. Suddenly he got an evil idea as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He went over to Sasuke and nibbled on his ear as his hands traced idle patterns on his chest. Soon his hands made their way down and into Sasuke's pants. They slipped into his boxers and cupped his erection and lightly slid over the vein. At that little touch Sasuke jerked awake practically moaning, but he had stopped himself. Naruto immediately pulled his hand out and start laughing like crazy at the very shocked, blushing Sasuke. It had been so long since he had seen that light dust of pink across the raven's pale, porcelain face.


	3. Am i?

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or Sasuke or any other character, for if I did this show would not be on Cartoon network or on kiddy times. AND SAKURA WOULD DIE A HORRILE DEATH KNOWN ONLY TO SNOWMEN AND THEN BURN IN HELL. So yea I don't own nuthin.

**WARNING:** This Fanfic is YAOI but not this particular chapter. If you don't like yaoi then don't read. Simple as PIE. Speaking of pie I want some.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" yelled Sasuke when he saw the boy who had practically molested him in his sleep. '_He looks a bit familiar, but I don't think I remember ever seeing him before.'_ thought Sasuke as he still yelled as the beautiful blonde haired boy in front of him. "You don't remember me?" pouted Naruto whenever Sasuke had finished his rant. "No I have NEVER seen you in my LIFE." replied Sasuke. Ouch. Now that hurt. "You seriously don't remember me?" asked Naruto again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No I don't know you." He said yet again. "Hmph, well then I guess there's no need to tell you that I'm back, Sasuke-teme." said Naruto who was a little disappointed. _'Wait; was this who he thought it was? Nobody else he knew called him 'teme' except for a certain obnoxious blonde who had left at least seven years ago and hadn't been seen since.'_ thought Sasuke.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he scrutinized the blonde in front of him. "Took ya long enough, teme." laughed Naruto. Sasuke was amazed at how much Naruto had changed. He had gone from the obnoxious blonde in the orange jumpsuit that everyone hated, to this beautiful, handsome, mature looking boy. He blinked for a second, trying to take it all in. _'Wow, he's gotten HOT.' _was all he could think. _'Wait I'm NOT gay!!!! Why am I thinking like this?!' _he thought as a slight blush appeared on his face making it even redder than it already was.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, what's wrong? You're like, staring off into space." stated Naruto as he waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke quickly came out of his trance to find Naruto waving his hand in front of his face with a quizzical look on his face. "Nothing, dobe." He scoffed. "Good to see that you're back to normal bastard." exclaimed Naruto. "That look on your face was kinda weird. You where all like, whoa." laughed Naruto. "Hn." was all Sasuke said. "Tsunade-Baa-chan" asked Naruto after the awkward moment.


	4. Tsunade

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did the show wouldn't be on kiddy times if you catch my drift.

**WARNING: **YAOI, don't like it don't read. NO FLAMERS. Sever Yaoi and sweet, sweet smut in later chapters.

Authors note: I have been having a writers block for quite a while now but I finally managed to come up with some more for the story. Plus, luckily, for school we have laptops so I can write it onto my laptop and upload it into my flash drive and from there to my computer. So please, don't hurt me if I don't update in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama? Oh, she's probably in her office asleep." answered Sasuke. "Okay! Thank you!" yelled Naruto as he jumped out the window. As soon as Naruto was gone Sasuke started banging his head against the wall. _'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I'M NOT FUCKIN GAY!!!!' _he shouted to himself inside his head. For all the while when Naruto was there Sasuke kept imagining the dirtiest most perverted thoughts ever about them together. The most disturbing thought so far was Naruto hand cuffed to the bed, with eyes at half mast and glazed over with passion and lust.

That was the one that sent him off the edge. Sasuke ran to the bathroom with his hand to his nose trying to stop the bleeding that had spurt from it. Meanwhile Naruto was on his way to the Hokage tower to meet with Tsunade-sama. When he walked through the corridors he saw many surprised ANBU guards. Who were whispering about him as soon as he passed them. When he burst through the doors of the Hokage's office, He found her asleep with about three sake bottles strewn about her desk.

Naruto sighed when he saw this, for it reminded him of old times when he used to wear ugly orange jumpsuit and was obnoxious as ever. Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts when Tsunade snorted. Remembering why he was here; he put his mouth near her ear and screamed as loud as he could, "TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!!!!" and quickly ran to the other side of the room so as he wouldn't get punched in the face by her enormous strength. When she heard him scream she quickly woke up and jumped out from behind her desk, fists at the ready to face whomever had jus screamed in her ear. When he saw this Naruto burst into a fit of laughter, unable to contain himself.

Tsunade quickly turned to see who was causing the ruckus of laughter. When she did she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Naruto?" she asked to the blonde boy in front of her. Naruto wiped the tears out of his eyes and caught his breath before he answered. "Yes, it's me Tsunade-baa-chan." He said, a bit out of breath from laughing so hard. To make sure she wasn't dreaming she went up to him and touched his hair. "Oh. My. God." She exclaimed. Before she had been sure she was dreaming because she had never seen Naruto look so handsome; but now she was sure she wasn't.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled whenever she had gotten her wits back. Naruto sighed when he realized exactly what he had gotten into. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei." He stated. "I won't. Now tell me where the fuck have you been?!" she screamed again. Naruto sighed again; "I've been trying to find out more about Kyuu-kaa-san. Plus, I wanted to get away for a while; the glares were starting to get to me." He explained. "Kyuu-kaa-san? You mean the Kyuubi?" Tsunade questioned. "Yes, the Kyuubi." sighed Naruto. "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You call her Kyuu-kaa-san?" asked Tsunade again. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?" asked Naruto.

"No, I just think it's odd for you to be calling her Kaa-san." Stated the Hokage. "Well, she _has_ been the only one who has cared for me since birth, and has always been with me, so it's only proper to call her Kaa-san. Plus, I think of her as my mother." He explained as he fidgeted with his fishnet. "Oh, well whatever floats your boat!" exclaimed Tsunade who at the moment was sitting at her desk and straightening the papers. "You may go now, I'll have somebody come and train you later to see how much you've progressed so we can either promote you to the next rank or keep you at the level you're at. Remember you're still a Chunin."

"Yea, yea I know. See ya Tsunade-baa-chan!" said Naruto as he walked out the door and right into the ANBU captain.

HA HA!! I shall leave yooh there!! And there's nothing you can do about it. xP

Review plz!! I've worked very hard here so please reward me with good reviews!! And remember all flamers will be attacked by my evil army of skittles.


	5. is it love?

YOSH!!! Here I comes with another story!! Sowwys for not updating on time, I've had the worst writers block known to man and to some dogs. So yea I'm happy I finally got this up. R&R!!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did most boys would be hiding in fear and disgust of my VERY perverted and corrupted mind. Special thanks to DENISE!!! But yea I don't own it.

**WARNING:** This fanfic is yaoi; meaning it is boyxboy. So if you don't like then don't read.

**Sasuke's POV**

After his little nosebleed incident Sasuke got on his ANBU uniform and made his way to the Hokage's office. All the while he was thinking of Naruto, who at the moment was laughing his ass off at a _very_ flustered Tsunade, while Sasuke was having a mental war in his head. The enemy: his conscious. _'I'm not gay. I can't be gay. If I was then I would be thinking dirty things about Naruto.' _Thought Sasuke. _'Oh but you we're and you currently are.' _Stated his conscious. _'Damn it!! Well I don't think it would be THAT bad if I just HAPPENED to be gay.' _Wagered Sasuke with his inner self. _'You're right it wouldn't be bad it would be great.' _Said his conscious. _'Looks like I'm not winning this battle so I might as well give in.' _said Sasuke as he surrendered to his inner self and finally accepted the fact that he was gay.

This whole time he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, for he had been thinking of ways to tell Naruto how he felt about him. Just as he had thought up a way, said blonde walked right into him.

**Naruto's POV**

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where- Sasuke-teme?!" shouted Naruto who was a bit surprised to find that Sasuke was the ANBU captain. Sasuke had blushed a little when he bumped into Naruto, but he soon regained his composure. "Naruto? What are you doing up here?" Questioned Sasuke. "You know damn well what I'm doing here." Said a flustered Naruto. "Oh, yea, right now I remember." Sasuke said as he recounted the morning's events, blushing when Naruto had done his "ministrations" on him. "Ne, Sasuke-teme, I need to tell you something. Can you meet me tonight at our old training grounds?" Naruto asked while blushing.

Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, for a second but then said, "Sure, What to you need to tell me?" He asked. "You'll see when you get there!" yelled Naruto who was now half way down the hall. Sasuke sighed recollecting on the old times when he, Sakura, and Naruto were all Genin and Chunin as he walked into Tsunade's office.

**TIME SKIP!!!**

It was now Seven pm, and getting dark. Naruto had been waiting at the training grounds for a little under 5 minutes when he heard a twig crack under pressure. Immediately recognizing the chakra, he blushed and readied himself for what he was about to confess. When Sasuke emerged from the trees he said "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Naruto blushed and nodded. _**'Are you ready Kit?'**_ asked the Kyuubi. _'Yea, I've been waiting forever to tell him this'_ he stated. "Hai," he said as he once again fidgeted with his fraying fishnet. When Sasuke took a seat next to him, he noticed Naruto tense up. "Well?" he asked. "W-What would you say if I said I loved you?" stuttered Naruto as he looked down and blushed madly. Sasuke looked at him also blushing, but then he put his hand under Naruto's chin and lifted it up so that he was facing him and not the ground.

"I wouldn't say anything; all I would do is this," whispered Sasuke as he leaned in and placed his lips against the others soft, wet lips. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but then closed as he kissed Sasuke back. About a minute into the kiss Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto eagerly complied as he opened his mouth just enough to let Sasuke's tongue roam his wet cavern. But, that moment was short lived, for they heard gasps coming from the bushes, follows by loud 'shhhs'.

Nyahahahahhha!!! I shall leave yooh there!!

Cuz im evil lyke that xP

I wonder whose hiding in the bushes o:

Wait till next time to find out!!

I worked really hard on this chappy so review plz!!


	6. surprise surprise

I'm back!! Yus, yus I know yooh missed meh soooo much ;D

But yea save it for the reviews xP

Enyways onto the DREADED disclaimer ;o;

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto if I did it would be on Yaoi Network ;D

**WARNING: **This fanfic is yaoi, meaning that it is boyxboy. Don't lyke don't read. I still don't know why yooh've read this far xD. Owh and there's gonna be a lot of Sakura bashing so leave now if you like her. P.s. she should die a horrible tragic death known only to snowmen and burn in hell a thousand times over :3

When they realized that they were being watched, they quickly pulled apart and blushed furiously. Sasuke hurriedly pulled a kunai out from his its pocket while Naruto did Kage Bushin no Jutsu and his clone jumped into the trees and around the side of the bushes. Meanwhile the real Sasuke and Naruto crept up upon the bush as they heard more rustling and twigs cracking. When the clone got around to the other side of the bush, it surprised the girls that were hiding and they jumped out from the bush, screaming their heads off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" both the boys screamed. The people in the bushes turned out to a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls; including Sakura and Ino. "SASUKE-KUUUN!!!!" the girls screamed as they latched themselves onto Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke-kun, want to go get some dinner with me?" asked Ino. "No Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun wants to come over to my house and play some games." Chided the pink-haired-bitch as she put Sasuke's arm between her imaginary boobs. "Right Sasuke-kun?" she asked. While Naruto was watching this he got a little jealous and had an annoyed look upon his face. He was surprised they were acting like they hadn't seen a thing, and just playing it off like they usually did.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and gave him a look that was saying 'help me now before I kill the bitches.' Naruto tried to stifle the laugh but couldn't as he burst out laughing at the look that Sasuke had gave him. Hearing the loud laughing, the group of girls looked over at the boy who looked strangely familiar. "Who the hell are you?" they asked. Naruto gave them a bored look before saying, "Uzamaki Naruto. Who're you?"

When the girls heard that they all gaped. The Naruto they remembered was loud, obnoxious, and hyper all the time; this one was handsome, hot, and sexy. "And, my lover." Added Sasuke. At this Naruto blushed an impossible red as the girls' jaws damn near hit the ground. Naruto Jumped when Sasuke went behind him and circled his hands around his waist as he rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. At that the blonde blushed even redder if it was possible as the girls fainted.

Don't hurt meh I know it was a short chapter w 

I've had a lot going on with school and clubs so I haven't had much time to type.

But yea I guarantee that all the Sakura haters will love meh by the end of this fanfic ;D

Should I make this an MPREG? Tell meh in the reviews :3

MWAH

REVIEW!!!


End file.
